Chasing Tifa
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Stolen glances from across the bar - two former foes who reluctantly become friends, discover a mutual attraction that can no longer be ignored by either one. TifaxElena pairing, yuri. Rated M for some strong language and suggestive themes.


**This may have a second chapter. TifaxElena pairing - yes, it's yuri. Don't like yuri? Then don't read it. Soft bit of citrus in this chapter, nothing graphic. **

**Usual disclaimer - don't own FFVII, Square Enix does. This fic is written for fun, not profit.**

* * *

The day had ended like most mission days for the Turks; tired, worn out, and perhaps a bit bloodied and sore, Tseng took his group over to Seventh Heaven for a well-earned drink, just after dusk. The happy hour crowd had thinned out, and Tifa was busily restocking the bar, putting clean glasses in the rack when the Turks arrived, the four of them taking a quiet booth in the corner. Tseng waved in greeting to Tifa, and pored over the wine list as they took their seats.

"You should drink something harder, boss," Reno said, leaning back in his seat, extending his long legs out, his knees brushing against Elena's, who was sitting opposite him.

"Ow," Elena muttered, rubbing her knee where Reno's had banged against hers. "Watch it."

"Something harder?" Tseng echoed, a bit distracted as he tried to select a sake for his drink order. "I prefer wine."

"Yeah, and Laney likes those foo-foo girl drinks," Reno said teasingly, laughing as Elena glared at him. Just then, Tifa came over to take their drink order.

"Those foo-foo girl drinks have five shots of liquor each," Tifa commented, smiling conspiratorially at Elena, who grinned back. "Think you're man enough to handle one, Reno?"

"Is that a challenge, Lockhart?" Reno replied, chuckling. He pulled two twenty-gil notes out of his wallet, and slapped them on the table. "You're on! First round's on me, gimme four - what are these called, the blue ones?" Reno asked, pointing at the picture on the drink menu.

"That one is called a Blue Cosmo Canyon," Tifa informed him. "Two of those will knock you on your ass, Reno," she warned the Turk, who laughed in her face.

Rude groaned, shaking his head. "Reno. You better pace yourself. I do not want to drive your ass home later," Rude muttered. "Last time, you puked in my car."

"Eww, gross!" Elena remarked, wrinkling her nose, giving Reno a look of disgust.

"I agree," Tifa said dryly. "Three of those, then, and sake for Tseng? Are you sure?"

"Course we're sure," Reno muttered darkly. "The drink is fucking _blue_, how strong can it be?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, and tucked her order pad back into her apron. "They're pretty strong. Anything to eat, guys?"

"Can I get some of the cheesy chips?" Elena asked, her stomach rumbling audibly. "With extra cheese," she added, grinning.

"Sure thing," Tifa replied, smiling back. "Those are my favorites. I'll be right back with those."

"Oooh, cheesy chips, Laney," Reno said with interest. "What are those?"

"They're chips, Reno. With _cheese_ on them," Elena replied dryly, snickering.

Tseng chuckled. "They're actually very good, Reno. You've never had them here before?"

"No, I haven't," Reno replied, feeling a bit left out. "Maybe we should have ordered more?"

Moments later, Tifa returned, laden with a tray full of drinks. "Here we are," she said, setting Tseng's sake in front of him first, then the three bright blue cocktails for Elena, Reno, and Rude.

"Pretty," Elena murmured, as Tifa set the drink in front of her. Elena locked eyes with Tifa, and suddenly - inexplicably - felt nervous. _I never realized before...her eyes are the color of my favorite wine._

"I mean, ah - the drink is pretty," Elena stammered uncomfortably. "That's not to say that _you_ aren't pretty, Tifa because you _are_ - oh hell, maybe I should just shut up and start drinking." Tifa laughed as Elena raised her glass, rolling her eyes at herself in self-deprecation.

"I'll be right back with your chips, Elena," Tifa said warmly, still smiling as she left. The Turks raised their glasses again, and clinked them together.

"This is _good_," Reno murmured, licking his lips after the first swallow. "Kinda sweet, but I like it. Yo, Laney, was I just imagining things, or were you flirting with Tifa just now?"

_Shit. Was I? _Elena wasn't even sure, so she did the natural thing, and denied it. "No, of course I wasn't," Elena replied quickly, shaking her head A glimmer of something - fear, or excitement - showed in her warm brown eyes, all but Tseng were oblivious to it. "She's just - well, she's Tifa Lockhart, of course she's pretty, idiot. Anyone with eyes can see that." Elena's fellow Turks knew that their female partner preferred women, though she hadn't exactly advertised it much. Especially to someone like Tifa Lockhart. Elena scoffed inwardly at the thought. _You and Tifa...dream on,_ she told herself._ She is way out of your league. I'm acting like a lovesick teenager_, she lamented, shaking her head. _So stupid._ Suddenly, Reno's loud, teasing voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Rude was carrying a torch for her for _years_," Reno volunteered, earning a glare from his silent partner. "What? Everyone knows it, yo."

"That might be, but I'd rather not think about it right now," Rude muttered, rolling his eyes at Reno. "I had my chance...and I blew it."

"What happened, Rude?" Elena asked softly, genuinely interested. She wasn't entirely surprised that Rude had been attracted to Tifa - hell, most eligible men - and women - in Edge were interested in Tifa, if only for her looks.

"Nothing happened," Rude said gruffly. "I never said anything. Plus, she was with Strife...or so I thought."

"You mean she's not with him?" Elena went on. "I thought they lived together?"

"Last I heard, Cloud moved out, actually," Tseng said quietly, looking thoughtful as he sipped his sake. "Got himself a place over on Bourne Avenue."

"But that's right near me!" Reno exclaimed, shaking his head. He took another swill of his drink; then, tipping his head back, he drained the glass. "Wow. I should bake him a pie, or something, and bring it over. Isn't that what neighbors do?" He tittered, and signaled to Tifa for another round, who was on her way over with the food.

"You bake, Reno? Since when?" Rude demanded suspicously. Tifa returned with a heaping platter of chips heaped with cheese and seasonings, and Elena's mouth began to water. "Those look so good, Tifa," Elena said appreciatively, and Tifa beamed at her.

"I _don't_ bake," Reno shot back to Rude. "But IF I baked, I would bring Cloud a pie. Or fucking cookies and shit, I don't know." Tifa took pause at this, and looked at Reno curiously.

"Why would you want to do that?" Tifa asked Reno, amused. "Cloud's not much for company these days," she added, a sad, strange look upon her face. "I suppose you all know by now, that we broke up...not that we were ever really together in the first place."

Elena belted down the rest of her liquor, and stared at Tifa. "I'm really sorry to hear that," she murmured, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She meant it, too - breakups sucked, and Elena felt badly that Tifa had her heart broken. But wait...Tifa wasn't sounding all that broken up about it, Elena suddenly realized.

_She sounds...resigned. Like, she might not like it, but she's okay with it, because that's how it _**_has_**_ to be._

"Thanks, Elena," Tifa said, sighing. She idly ran her fingers through her long, chestnut hair, flipping it over her shoulder. Elena's eyes followed the movement, and she felt something shatter inside of her.

_Damn it, I _**_do_**_ like her_, Elena thought, shaking her head. _I guess I just hadn't realized it until now. Not that there's a chance in hell she'd ever be interested. _She idly nibbled on a chip, lost in her thoughts momentarily, when she realized Tifa was still speaking.

"Well, I've got to get back to work, I have a few more customers to get to," Tifa announced, heading back to the bar. "Nice talking to you guys, I'll be back with another round soon."

"Uh - bye!" Elena called after her nervously. "Darn, I wasn't even listening to her just now," she muttered to herself, grabbing another chip. "What?" Elena blurted, as she saw Tseng and Reno staring at her.

"At the risk of sounding like Reno," Tseng murmured, a smile in his eyes, "I think I know who Elena likes."

"I know, it was so frigging obvious!" Reno said, joining in. "Laney, dude, you should just go for it. Ask her out! What have you got to lose."

"Shut up, both of you!" Elena hissed. "She'll hear you."

"So what?" Reno shot back. "Laney and Tifa, sitting in a tree!" he began singing, loudly. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _Ow_!" Reno shrieked as Elena's ShinRa-issued steel toed boot connected with his shin.

"Asshole!" Elena barked. "Maybe I don't want her to know, ever think about that?"

"Hmm," Rude murmured, turning to Elena curiously. "I understand wanting to be...private, about such things. But honestly, if you really like someone, Elena, you should tell them. Don't end up like me," he added knowingly.

"Aww, Rude," Elena purred, hugging his arm. "I'm sorry. Maybe it's not too late for you, though!" she added brightly.

Rude's lips curved up in a sly smile. "It's okay, Elena. I've set my sights elsewhere," he replied mysteriously.

"With _who_?" Reno demanded, leaning forward expectantly. This was news - and news Reno didn't know about his partner, which rather pissed him off.

"Like I'm going to tell _you_," Rude snorted. "You're the worst gossip I know, Reno. You're like an old woman."

"Am not," Reno said, chin jutting out stubbornly. "Now spill it, Rude. Tell me who you like."

"Not a chance in hell," Rude replied, smirking. Tseng glanced up and waved Tifa over, seeing the last customers finally leave the bar.

"Tifa, please...have a drink with us," Tseng said, giving Elena a curious sort of half-smile. "I'm buying." The youngest of the Turks blanched, then blushed. _Am I that obvious? She's...well, look at her! Out of my league, probably_, Elena thought ruefully.

Tifa nodded at Tseng and shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "Sure, why not," she replied. "I'm just going to lock up the front door first, be right back."

"Tseng!" Elena hissed under her breath, glaring at the Director. "Uh, sir...I know what you're trying to do, and it's very kind, but - come on, she'll never go for someone like me," Elena concluded glumly.

Reno and Rude frowned at that, and Tseng shook his head. "Elena, why would you say that?" he asked gently. "Never sell yourself short, you are lovely."

"Because, I'm _me_, and Tifa is - well, she's drop-dead beautiful," Elena said with a sigh. "I mean, _look_ at her!" Elena stared at Tifa as she stood up, after stooping to put away some liquor bottles. Her eye caught the swell of Tifa's breasts, and her buttocks; then, as Tifa reached up, sweeping her hair over her shoulders, letting it fall, the light catching it just so, revealing burgundy lowlights amongst the chestnut strands. Elena lost herself for a moment, closing her eyes; she imagined herself kissing those silken tresses, breathing in Tifa's scent. _I've always wondered what her hair smells like, _Elena mused, sighing.

"Cherries," Tifa said, a big smile on her face as she returned to the Turks' table, her words causing a look of alarm on Elena's face.

"Oh my God, Tifa, did you just read my mind?" Elena blurted, her face turning deep crimson.

"What?" Tifa said, confused. "Oh, uh - these are just cherries, that have been soaked in brandy," the barmaid told Elena, producing a jelly jar full of the booze-soaked fruit and putting it on the table, along with her drink, a rum and cola.

"Oh man, those cherries look _good_, yo," Reno said appreciatively. "Can I have one?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course, that's why I brought them over," Tifa said, smiling. Rude got up from where he was sitting, and offered his seat - next to Elena - to Tifa. Elena's blush deepened as she scooted down to make room.

"Take a load off, Tifa," Rude said chivalrously. "You've been on your feet all day."

"I have, Tifa admitted, gazing curiously at Elena. _She's acting so skittish around me_, Tifa thought, smiling. _And I've seen her staring at me...I have to confess, I've been staring too, but I don't think she's even noticed._

"What? I don't bite," Tifa said teasingly to Elena, as she inched down further in the booth. The blond woman thought she might fall over, and drained the rest of her whiskey.

"I do," Elena blurted, suddenly emboldened by the alcohol. She chuckled along with Tifa. "Hey...I'd like to try one of those," Elena added a bit shyly, pointing at the jar of cherries. Tifa opened the jar and passed them around - starting with Elena, who took one and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly as she savored the taste of the alcohol, then pulled out the stem. Reno snickered as he took his own.

"I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue," Reno boasted drunkenly - the 'foo foo girl drink' had finally gone to his head. He attempted, vainly, to tie the cherry stem into a knot, and ended up choking on it. Tseng clapped him on the back to dislodge the stem from Reno's throat, shaking his head. "Damn it! I swear, I've done it before..."

"You're an idiot," Elena told him, rolling her eyes. "Watch, and learn." She took the cherry stem and placed it on her tongue, rolling it deftly around in her mouth, Elena got it into a knot, and triumphantly extracted the item, showing it off to everyone. Elena's eyes widened as she caught Tifa staring at her, licking her lips slightly.

_That...that could mean anything_, Elena told herself nervously. _No, there's no _**_way_**_ she could be thinking what I'm thinking -_

"You're really good with your tongue," Tifa said in a near-purr. Even Rude's eyebrows shot up at that; there was no question about it now, Tifa _was_ openly flirting with Elena. _But why?_ the female Turk asked herself.

"I think we should be going," Tseng said diplomatically, throwing several twenty-gil notes on the table before getting up to leave. "Reno, Rude?" he added quizzically, nodding at them.

"Uh...yeah," Reno murmured, grinning widely at the two women. "Guess we'll leave you two alone, then," he added. "Teef, we'll go out the back door, okay?" Reno told her. "No need to get up."

"Wasn't going to," Tifa replied, never breaking her gaze from Elena's. Her hand drifted, settling on Elena's knee, and she smiled at her.

"Have a good night, ladies," Rude called behind him as three of the Turks left, leaving Elena and Tifa sitting together in the booth - alone. Elena's own hand slowly went over to Tifa's, her fingers resting on top of the barmaid's hand.

"I never thought they'd leave," Elena murmured, chuckling. "Gods, those guys. I love them, but they can be annoying." Elena leaned in, heart fairly ready to burst. She idly wondered if Tifa could hear her pulse racing as it was.

"I saw you watching me, earlier," Tifa told Elena, reaching up with her other hand to brush a falling lock of blonde hair out of Elena's eyes. "Actually, I've noticed you watching me nearly every time you're in here, Elena. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Sorry...for staring, like some kind of creeper," Elena said sheepishly. "I just...well, I've liked you for a while, Tifa. And I was too nervous to ask you out...you're just so beautiful - "

"So are you," Tifa interrupted in a whisper. She leaned over ever so slightly, and lightly brushed her lips against Elena's. The Turk gasped, and returned the kiss, her tongue hesitantly parting Tifa's lips as she savored the kiss, not wanting it to end. Tifa grew even bolder, and pulled Elena into her lap, kissing her harder, with even more ardor and passion.

"Oh, wow," Tifa murmured softly, as she finally broke the kiss, coming up for breath. "Elena...I want you..." Tifa told her, taking one of her hands within her own, guiding it over her ample breasts, holding it there. "Do you feel that? How hard my heart is beating right now?"

"_Yes_," Elena gasped, fairly certain that she had just orgasmed merely from touching Tifa's fully clothed breasts. "Oh, Tifa...I've wanted you for so long, I just never - "

"Never thought it would happen? That it _could_ happen?" Tifa supplied, finishing Elena's sentence for her. They kissed again, hungrily this time, hands ghosting up and down each others' bodies, soft moans coming from each of them.

"Tifa..." Elena hissed, a strangled cry coming from her as she felt Tifa's hand brush against her breasts, ever so lightly. The Turk's elbow jutted out, knocking Tifa's drink all over the table. "Shit," Elena muttered apologetically. "Let me clean that up - "

"Last customers are gone...and the kids are away for the weekend, Elena," Tifa told her, quirking an eyebrow as she gave Elena a sultry smile. "We have the whole place to ourselves. Want to dance?"

"Yeah." Elena nodded, and stood up, as Tifa selected a song on the jukebox, a sexy-sounding light jazz number. "Thank Gaia for a bit of privacy," Elena muttered, nuzzling into Tifa's hair as the two women put their arms around each other. She giggled, causing Tifa to pull back and look at Elena curiously.

"What's so funny, 'Lena?" Tifa asked, lacing her fingers with Elena's, she kissed the Turk's lightly scarred knuckles as they slowly danced together about the emptied-out bar.

"Strawberries," Elena whispered, pulling Tifa closer. "Your hair...I've always wondered what it smelled like. Gods, that sounds sooo creepy and stalkerish," she said, giggling. "But...it does smell like that. _Strawberries_. I like it."

Tifa smiled, kissing Elena's neck. "You...smell like gunpowder and explosives," she whispered, as Elena laughed out loud.

"Seriously? Gunpowder?" Elena echoed, chuckling. "That doesn't sound terribly alluring," she snorted.

"It's _very_ sexy," Tifa whispered, grinning as she rested her head on Elena's shoulder. Elena breathed Tifa's scent in again, basking in it; it felt as if this was some sort of dream that might abruptly end at any time, and Elena wanted to savor every moment.

"Tifa..." Elena began hesitantly, biting her lip. She didn't mean to pry - but she _had_ to ask. "You - um, I'm not the first - woman - you've been interested in, right?"

"No, you're not," Tifa replied, smiling. She kissed her softly, laughing as she rearranged Elena's rumpled hair with her fingers. "I like your bedhead, Laney," Tifa said, giggling. "Wonder if that's what you look like in the morning? Maybe I'll find out sometime," she added flirtatiously. Elena nervously sucked in her breath at that - this was all happening so fast - or was it really? She and Tifa had known each other for years, and had even become friends, after the Turks and AVALANCHE ceased to be enemies. Elena knew that she had been noticing Tifa for a very long time, but wondered just when the barmaid had given _her_ any notice, though apparently Elena been oblivious to any looks Tifa had thrown her way.

As if reading her thoughts, Tifa said, " You know, I remember seeing you come into the bar with that woman a few months ago...I was a little bit jealous when I saw you dancing with her, all close."

"You mean Rhi?" Elena said, smiling, recalling one of the newest Turk recruits who had been madly flirting with Elena...until someone else caught her eye. "Oh, she's a trainee. She and I just flirted...nothing more. I have to say...I'm flattered, Tifa. I never realized you were even looking at me...in that way."

"I guess one day I just realized...you and I are a lot alike," Tifa confessed, her expression turning serious. "We're both fighters, loyal to our cause - "

"And we're surrounded by stupid guys," Elena interrupted, laughing.

Tifa giggled. "Yeah. That too," she agreed.

"So...what now?" Elena and Tifa said simultaneously, then burst out laughing, just as the song ended.

"I think this is the part where one of says to the other 'I'd really like to see you again'?" Tifa ventured.

"You _know_ I do," Elena said, holding Tifa's hands and facing her, looking up into warm eyes, the color of wine.

"Then let's go on a date," Tifa suggested. "A _real_ one."

"Okay," Elena agreed, grinning. Her expression brightened as an idea suddenly occurred to her. "And I think I have an idea, where I want to take you. Are you free next Thursday night?"

"I can be," Tifa murmured, nuzzling Elena's neck as she embraced her once again. She stood back, gazing at Elena, wearing that perpetual smile. "I can arrange coverage for the bar, probably. And I'll make Cloud watch the kids."

"Oh...Cloud," Elena said quietly, the specter of Tifa's ex-boyfriend re-appearing. "Isn't it...awkward, still having to deal with him?"

Tifa shook her head. "He's a much better friend than a boyfriend," she told Elena. "We get along much better now, actually, since we broke up. I still love him...but, I think I had some misguided kind of nostalgia, when we got together." She stopped herself, and kissed Elena again, melting into the small blonde's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sure the last thing you want to hear is about my ex."

"It's okay," Elena said, laughing. "I'm the one who asked about him." Elena yawned, then murmured a sheepish apology. "I'm sorry...it's getting late...I don't want to leave you, but I need to get some sleep, we're going to Wutai tomorrow. Or today, technically, I have to be back at Headquarters in five hours."

"Shit," Tifa muttered, holding Elena tightly. "That's my fault, I kept you here too long."

"It's okay. I wanted to be here," Elena whispered, kissing Tifa good-night. "So...I'll see you on Thursday?"

"I'll be here waiting!" Tifa told Elena, as she walked her to the door. They kissed again, and Elena turned to leave. She turned back as Tifa called to her.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" Tifa asked, smiling.

"It's a surprise!" Elena said. "Dress casually," she added, as she left.

* * *

**A/N: One of my favorite crack pairings that really isn't done enough, in my opinion! This will likely end up being a two-shot...don't want to just end things like this!**

**Though I definitely have some ideas as to where the two ladies will end up, I'm taking suggestions for where their first date will be. Please comment if you have any thoughts for that, and thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
